A Soft Lullaby
by terahteapot
Summary: Vampire pregnancy was impossible. To everyone else anyway. But Alice and Jasper managed to defy the laws of nature and have their own child. Read as they go through pregnancy and the ups and downs of bringing up a child. How will they handle parenthood? And another question remains, will it be a mini shopaholic Alice or a little cowboy Jasper? Read and Review!
1. The Impossible

**_A Soft Lullaby _**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Impossible **

* * *

_Babies are not accidents, they are gifts from god, and therefore they should be treated with tender love and care, to show them how much we adore them._

_-Unknown _

* * *

I watched as my niece sat on her tummy on the fluffy carpet of our home, her tongue sticking out with concentration as she coloured in a fantasy colouring book, shading in unicorns and fairies, in unnatural unrealistic colours. I gave a soft smile. I loved children, I wasn't baby mad like Rosalie, but I knew that Bella was lucky to have Renesmee. I swiveled my golden irises to Bella's face, she watched Renesmee with a similar expression, as if she was in a mad trance. Renesmee to her was the most interesting thing on the planet.

It was just me, Nessie, Bella, Esme and Rosalie at home today, the other's had gone on a hunting trip together, saying they wanted some 'man' time. I had giggled when Jasper said that, though he had said it seriously enough. I had dragged them out on a three hour shopping trip yesterday, and no one had wanted to go again today, so I simply went 'internet shopping'. I loved internet shopping! The thrill of the parcels coming in the post was so much more fun than just taking them home with you! Bella had rolled her eyes when I said that, but Nessie had given me an enthusiastic look and said it was magic. Like, fairy magic...

"Look, Aunt Alice!" Nessie squeals, standing up and showing her colouring book to me, her purple unicorns and dark pink fairies, and turquoise dolphins danced along the page, the colours going outside the lines but Nessie was looking so proud. I smile at my niece and stroke the furry page.

"It's beautiful, Ness." I inform her, "Well Done!" Nessie looks as if she's about to burst with pride, so she gives me a quick hug and then rushes over to Rose, it makes Rosalie jump and she gets startled, so the catalog she was reading flies out of her hands and onto the floor, Rosalie gives a startled scream, and reaches for the book but we've all seen it. The book is opened on a page full of baby things, such as potty's and cribs and buggies. We all freeze.

Rose gets up in a rush and snatches the catalog away from our view, she hugs it to her chest, me and Bella look at her and Nessie looks confused, but she's tactful, and doesn't say anything. "Don't tell Emmett!" She cries out.

"Of course we won't!" I say, "But, Rose, why..."

"It's stupid. I shouldn't, I just wish I could have a child of my own, so sometimes I find myself looking at the stuff. But, Emmett gets upset, because he wants to give me everything and he can't give me a baby. It makes him upset." Rosalie whispers.

"Oh, Rose. You know you share Renesmee." Bella sighs, she catches my eye, "We all do, she may be my daughter, but you are her aunts. You're like her other mothers."

"I know, and thank you so much, Bella, but you know it's not the same." Rosalie sighs. Then, the weirdest thing happens, my head spins and Nessie, Rosalie and Bella all swirl into one big spiral and it makes my head ache, their words echo around me and a huge wave of nausea sweeps over me like a massive wave. I clap my hand to my mouth and run to the bathroom, everyone is calling my name and it makes it worse. I collapse over the toilet bowl and sour water spurts out of my mouth, I vomit noisily, one hand on my head, one clasped around my stomach.

I groan and then turn around, pressing my head on the cold sink. "Alice?" Bella runs and crouches beside me, she looks at me anxiously, rubbing my back.

"Bella, honey, give Alice some space." A soft voice whispers and I turn my head slowly to face Esme, she has a scared expression on her face as she sits down beside me and wipes hair out of my face.

"Jasper." I moan, "I need Jasper."

"Rosalie, honey, get Carlisle on the phone, tell him he has to come home." Esme instructs my sister, who is looking shocked, I expect her to stand still, but she nods her head and runs off. Bella steers Nessie out of the room by her shoulders so me and Esme are just sat on the cold floor.

"Alice, honey, do you still feel sick?" Esme mumbles in a loving tone.

"No. No, I'm fine now." I say, I stand up and gain my balance, feeling tired but much, much better, Esme keeps hold of my hand and takes me into the living room where I sit down on the sofa. What had just happened to me? Vampires can't get sick can they? I mean, there had never been a history of a vampire getting ill! S why had I become nauseous? Why had I been so thirsty over the last few weeks? The thoughts made my head hurt.

I heard the click and a slamming of a door, then a rumble of chatter. I sit up and Jasper slams through the door, I look at him, and see the worry in his eyes, and the terrified look on his perfect face. "Alice." He whispers, and falls down next to me, he takes me in his arms and I rest my head into his chest, I start sobbing, now everything coming over me and scaring me. "It's OK, Alice. It's OK, Ali, I'm here." He says soothingly, "You're safe and sound. I'm here."

"Jazz," I gulp, "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. We're going to check you over." Jasper whispers reassuringly. "Carlisle!"

"Alice, I want to look at you." Carlisle tells me gently, "Is that OK?"

"I want to know what's wrong with me." I whimper.

"Come on then." Carlisle tells me. Jasper picks me up bridal style and then carries me to the room where Bella constantly was when she was pregnant with Renesmee. It gives me memories that I would have been happy to forget. The pregnancy was a dark time, but at the end of it, we did get Renesmee.

"Can you get up on that bed, please, Alice?" Carlisle asks and I do as he says, Jasper stands beside me, and holds my hand tightly, as if he's scared something will happen to me if he lets go.

"There's not much I can look over, I'm afraid, but I can always try an ultrasound." Carlisle says.

"Carlisle, just do something to help her." Jasper moans.

"No, no, Jazz. I want to do this properly." I nod at him. I turn to Carlisle, "Do it."

"Can you pull your shirt up a little?"

I gently take the edge of my pink blouse and pull it up revealing my flat white stomach. Carlisle takes a pot of strange jelly and rubs it on my stomach, then he takes a strange device and places it on my tummy. An image appears on the screen of just white flakes, and yet me and Jasper watch it not breathing.

Then Carlisle gives a small shocked noise and whispers, "No."

"What? What's wrong with her?" Jasper shouts.

Carlisle ignores him. Instead he continues to move the device around and then says, "Look at the screen."

I do look at the screen, and my head swims, but my eyes stay focused on the thing on the screen. Amongst the snowflakes, there is the smallest shape, a round head, and then a small body.

A baby.

Impossible.

"No." Jasper whispers, "This is impossible! Alice can't be...with a child!"

"She's been changing her eating habits, and the nausea...Why didn't I see it before? How could this have happened though! Years and years..."Carlisle murmurs. He takes a stethoscope and puts it in his ears, then places it on my stomach. He closes his eyes, and then reaches for his screen, and switches something on.

Then, the most magical sound rings through the room. A soft thrumming. A ba-bum ba-bum ba-bum. A heartbeat. A baby's heartbeat. A smile spreads across my lips, and I look to see Carlisle smiling too. I look to Jasper and find him staring at the screen, trying not to smile.

"Am I pregnant?" I whisper. Could I? Could I be a mother-to-be?

"I think so. Alice, I think that you are pregnant." Carlisle says, smiling. So...I was a pregnant vampire. Wasn't this meant to be impossible? What would my baby be like? Would it be a vampire? Would it be human? Would it be like Renesmee? One thing shone out like a beacon in my mind though. I WAS GOING TO BE A MOTHER!

"Will it hurt her?" Jasper says quietly, surprising me. How could such an innocent baby of his hurt me?

"I don't know. The nausea was her morning sickness, and she doesn't seem to be harmed in any way." Carlisle says, a laugh weaving into his voice. "But we'll keep an eye on her."

"So...we're going to have a baby?" Jasper asks, a smile now on his face. I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. Happiness was overwhelming me. I was going to be a mother. I was going to have a child!

Carlisle nods. "We're going to have a baby!" Jasper laughs and hugs me into his chest, I giggle on his shoulder.

He was happy. I was happy. I thought such things like vampire pregnancies were impossible. I had longed for a child for a few years, it had come into my mind every so often. Once in a while I'd look at Renesmee and think how nice it would be to have a child of my own. I saw the special relationship my niece had with Bella and Edward and I'd think it would be amazing to have a relationship like that.

"Alice, Alice...thank you!" Jasper says.

"For what?" I mumble tearfully.

"For giving me this! For giving me a baby, this is more than I could ever have asked for, I love you, I love you..." Jasper says, and starts kissing me fiercely, then he leans down and kisses my stomach, "I love you, baby."

"Alice, I know this really isn't the time, but can you see the baby at all?" Carlisle asks in interest.

I search my mind and try to get a vision but then I realize I haven't had one in two weeks straight. I shake my head, "No. I can't see anything! But that is probably because of the baby, vampires can't cry, and look at me!" I squeal, wiping tears from my eyes, "Hormones!"

Jasper laughs at me. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you, Jazz." I whisper, "When should we tell the others?"

"Now?" Jasper suggests. "What do you think, Carlisle?"

"Go ahead, you two. It's your baby." Carlisle smiles at us. I swing my legs off the bed and skip into the living room where Edward is standing in the middle, he raises his eyebrows at me in confusion, "Baby?"

I smile at him, "I'm pregnant." I tell him, and Bella drops the book she was holding.

"What? How? That's impossible isn't it? Vampires can't get pregnant?" She asks.

"We don't know what caused it." Jasper shrugs. "All we know is that Alice is going to have a baby."

Bella stares at me for one moment before running into me and hugging me. "Oh, Alice! Congratulations!"

Edward smiles at me, "I don't know how you did it. But you do have a tendency to get what you want, so I'm not all that surprised. Well Done, Jazz, Ali."

Esme is the next to hug me, she squeezes me tight, "'m going to be a Grandma all over again!" She says happily, "Congratulations Alice and Jasper!"

There's the sound of a door being opened and Rosalie and Emmett come in and face us both, "What's going on?" Emmett asks.

"Well." I say happily.

"Alice is pregnant." Jasper says, hugging me close and kissing my head.

Rosalie's eyes grow wide with betrayal, then she spins around and flies out the door. Oh, god, how could I be so stupid? Rosalie always wanted a child, and I got pregnant, not her. She hates me.

"She doesn't hate you." Edward says. "She's just jealous."

"I better go after her." Emmett says, "I'll talk her round. I don't know how you did it, but Congrats you two." Then he runs off into the forest.

Jasper pulls me close and kisses me on the head, "I love you. Just ignore Rosalie, she's jealous."

"She'll never forgive me." I whisper.

"Of course she will." Esme cuts in, "Alice, be happy. You're going to have a child."

"We're having a baby." Jasper says, focusing on me.

"We're having a baby." I say and he pulls me close, and I feel like the happiest person in the whole entire universe.

**So, what did you think of that? It took me ages, and sorry if it wasn't very good. I tried my best! Baby names and genders are much appreciated and also what did you think about Rosalie's reaction? PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	2. Pregnancy Does Weird Things to People

**Hey, guys! Thanks for your response on the story! I am thanking 4EverIrish, Maggie and Guest! Please review again! I have loads of ideas for this story and I'm looking forward to put them into writing! Please stay with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Pregnancy Does Weird Things to People **

_Sisters, as you know, also have a unique relationship. This is the person who has known you your entire life, who should love you and stand by you no matter what, and yet it's your sister who knows exactly where to drive the knife to hurt you the most._

_-Lisa See_

* * *

"I need to go maternity clothes shopping." I say suddenly. Jasper gives me a funny look, and glances at my stomach, then he reaches out his hand and places his hand on my tummy.

"Alice, you don't have pregnancy belly yet. Do you really need maternity clothes?" Jasper asks. I say irritably. Does he know nothing? Of course I needed maternity clothes! I had 9 months to wear maternity clothes and I was determined to get the nicest clothes I could find! I wanted to get them all now! I was too excited to wait! I tug at Jasper's arm impatiently.

"Come on, Jazz! I want to go now! Please!" I look up at him with my big wide eyes and flutter my eyelashes at him. His features melt as he rolls his eyes, he hugs me.

"Who's car are we talking?" He asks.

I squeal in excitement and jump up, "Love you, Jazz!" I run downstairs and he follows slowly behind me, "Jazz! Hurry up!" I call. We skip through the living room and with a sad expression I find that Rosalie isn't there. 3 days ago when she ran off, she went to the cottage, and hasn't come back since. I felt really guilty, she hated me. She wished that she was carrying a child. But, I guess she was going to have to come to terms with it, because I was having a baby, and I had to buy maternity clothes!

I flip through a catalogue called Mother&Baby Shopping. I had stayed up all night reading it last night, and there were 17 shops all together in Port Angeles I had to go to! There was heaps that had to be done! "Which one should we go to first? I mean, this one looks really cute! But this one does to!" I point my finger to an advert for a shop called Bambino, it showed a pregnant model with a baby on her hips, with lots of pastel colored toys surrounding her. It looked perfect! But what colors should I choose?

"So what do you think about nurseries?" I ask Jasper.

Jasper laughs at me, "Ali cat, we have nine months to plan!"

"But, Jazz! There's so much to do! For a girl we should scheme it hot pink and light purple, and if we have a boy, we should have baby blue and white. Ooh!" I squeal in a sudden moment, "What about fairies and castles and princesses and dragons for a girl, and an underwater theme with sharks and fish and whales for a boy! Or a space theme! Or a pet shop! Or a princess's castle-"

"Alice, you do realize, we are having one baby, with one nursery." Jasper cuts in. Why does he have to be so straightforward? If he wants to help me design the baby's bedroom, he is going to have to be more open minded.

"Oh, Jazz. There's so much to choose from!" I say, "Maybe we could combine? Like a princess pet shop? Or space aquarium!" I say.

"Alice, we'll decide closer to the time. Now what shop did you say you wanted to go to first?" Jasper chuckles, he puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his arm and give a blissful smile.

"Bambino." I decide, "It looks the best so far."

"Bambino it is then, my gorgeous wife and fabulous-" He pats my perfectly flat stomach, "Unborn baby." I giggle and rub my tummy, "Love you, baby."

"We're here." I say in distraction, pointing to a massive store with it's letters spelt out in baby alphabet blocks. Jasper parks outside, and I leap out of the car in excitement, I rush in and feel as if I have been plunged into heaven. There are clothes and cots and toys everywhere, and a lullaby is playing in the background so softly. A section catches my eye and I give a short scream. "Alice! Oh my god, Alice! Is it the baby? Should I call Carlisle?" Jasper says urgently.

"No, silly! Look! Disco Baby!" I say, and run over. There are mini baby rattles in the shape of disco balls, and sparkly baseball caps. I pick up the rattles, and take one blue sparkly cap and another one in hot pink. Then I pick out two jumpers, one in pink and another in blue.

"Alice...calm down." Jasper tells me calmly. How can I calm down? I'm surrounded by baby things! Our baby has got to have everything! Everything! I want her to have the best life ever! And we all know clothes are a big part of that!

"Come on, Jazz!" I call, dragging him to another display of baby ski-wear. There are pretty snow white padded jackets, and mini snow boots. Oh! And "Look! Jazz, look at the bobble hats!" I pick up several in different colors. It snows a lot, so of course they'll need this stuff.

I don't know how long we spend in the shop. My baskets are full, and Jazz sports 7 full baskets, while I hold two. "Alice, that's enough for today." Jasper tells me gently with a roll of his eyes.

"But I have to have this! Jasper, look! Look how cute this is!" I say, showing him a frilly pink dress with rainbow bows! I could tie rainbow ribbons in her hair. I know it's got to be a girl! It even comes with matching knickers!

"Oh and what if it's a boy? Are you going to dress him in a rainbow dress?" Jasper asks.

"It's going to be a girl." I say breezily.

Jasper stops, "Alice, did you have a vision?"

"No, I just have a feeling." I say, "I can't see anything! I haven't ever since I got pregnant!" It was annoying, I missed my visions, and I was desperate to find out the gender of the baby! I really needed to know, but Carlisle said I have to wait 4 whole months! I guess I can wait that long...

"Come on, Alice, lets pay." Jasper says, kissing the top of my head. We walk to the counter and the shop assistant raises her eyebrows but gives me a friendly smile, "First baby?"

"Yes. It's not too much is it? Jasper says I'm buying too much." I say defiantly.

"It is one small child! They don't need the whole shop!" Jasper laughs, playing with my hair.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." The shop assistant laughs, "With my first baby, I knew I had to have everything!"

"But it will only spit up all over the clothes anyway!" Jasper protests.

"Excuse me, our baby will not spit up-ever!" I say indignantly. I know it won't. They'll know how special the clothes are. Our baby will sit and be perfectly clean and demure, and gurgle happily in it's high chair-

"Jasper, we need a high chair!" I cry.

"We'll get it tomorrow, we have ages until the baby is born to get it." Jasper says, hugging me, he swipes his credit car, "Lets go home."

"Thank you!" I say to the smiley shop assistant before we walk out the door. I feel strange, sort of...drowsy. But I can't be drowsy! I can't sleep! I'm a vampire! Unless...pregnancy does weird things to people. I yawn and stifle it with my hand, I just rest my head on the window of the car.

"Alice, are you tired?" Jasper asks in amusement.

"Pregnancy does weird things to people." I say.

"Do you want to sleep in the car?" Jasper asks anxiously.

"I'll sleep when we get home." I say passively. Sleep sounded good right now. I look down to my tummy, "You're making Mommy tired, baby. Thanks a lot."

When we get home I walk in to a delicious smell. It smelt really good and my sleepiness was forgotten. My stomach sort of hurt when I smelt it. I walk into the kitchen and find Bella serving Renesmee Chicken Tikka Masala. "That smells-" I start.

"Awful?" Jasper suggest and Bella swats him with a tea towel.

"No, it actually smells, really good." I say, I give Bella puppy dog eyes, "Can I have some, sis?" I sit down at the table next to Nessie who smiles at me.

"Wait till you try Momma's curry! It's really good! I bet the baby will love it!" Renesmee tells me, and gives me a quick hug.

"I hope she's right, Bells. I'm eating for two, you know." I tell her as Bella serves me a big steaming plate of red and orange sauce. I dig in to the creamy sauce and rice straight away and give a small appreciative noise. "That is really good."

Bella laughs, "Thanks ,Al. It's not often I get compliments on my cooking as only one person eats in this house." She ruffles Nessie's hair and Renesmee giggles at her, swatting her Mom.

I eat my entire plateful, and even have seconds. "Are you ready for bed now, sweet pea?" Jasper teases.

"Yeah." I say sleepily. "The baby's tired."

I walk upstairs and collapse onto the soft and warm bed, I pull the covers up to my chin, and then get overcome with panic. I forgot how to sleep! What if I can't get to sleep, and that could be really bad for the babies health! And then they could get ill, and that would make me a bad mother and-

"Alice, calm down. Your emotions are all over the place, baby. What's wrong? Does something hurt? I sit the baby?" Jasper asks in concern.

"No, Jazz, it's just, I'm so tired, and...I've forgot how to sleep!" I say in distress.

Jasper laughs. "It's not funny!" I wail, "Jasper, this could affect the babies health!"

"Oh, Ali, just nestle in my arms and you'll fall asleep. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"I'll have to learn lullabies." I say sleepily. "You too."

"In the morning, sweet. I promise, everything is going to be perfect."

"Do you know any nursery rhymes?" I ask.

"Sure. Humpty Dumpty, Little Bo Peep, Twinkle Little Star, Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary." Jasper says in confidence.

I groan, "Ugh, I hate that one. Everyone used to torment me with that song at school. I know, the one about the spider and the tuffett..."

"Little Miss Muffett?" Jasper suggests.

"That's the one. How do you know so much about babies, Jazz? I know nothing!"

"My sister had a baby, and we had to sing nursery rhymes for it to get to sleep. It cried all night, I remember." Jasper says softly, "Do you think our baby will cry? I mean, it isn't human, is it? It'll be a vampire."

"I don't know. Night-night."

Nestled in Jasper's arms, I find myself falling into a blissful dream.

**There we go, thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best! I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	3. Lullabies and Nursery Rhymes

**Hey Guys! I'm back, with a huge favor to ask! 4EverIrish, I was on your YouTube account yesterday, and I was checking out your videos. So...I was thinking if you could possibly make a trailer for the Renesmee's Saga, and A Soft Lullaby later on in the story, because I have NO idea how to do that stuff. It's totally OK if you don't want to, I mean, it is a big ask. Anyway, I will be awaiting your response in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Lullabies and Nursery Rhymes **

* * *

_Life is a song - sing it. Life is a game - play it. Life is a challenge - meet it. Life is a dream - realize it. Life is a sacrifice - offer it. Life is love - enjoy it._

_-Sai Baba _

* * *

"Renesmee?" I ask, not taking my glance from the computer screen.

"Yes, Aunt Alice?" She replies, bouncing over to me, she looks at the computer screen, and then cocks her head to one side, "What are you looking at?"

"Baby Ugg Boots, or Baby Converse?" I ask. I'm torn, on the screen there is the most adorable image of soft suede Ugg boots that are so tiny, and they have the weeniset little buttons, and soft fur. But then there are sweet little Converse, in all different colors, and they have cute little laces, and they are so tiny, they look like they belong on a keychain or a pair of car keys!

"Err...Converse." Renesmee suggests, "I like them in pink."

"But what if I have a boy?" I wail, looking at the pastel baby blue shoes.

"I want you to have a girl, boys are smelly and rude." Renesmee says indignantly, "I want a baby sister cousin to play with. I can teach her to draw and colour and I can let her play in my dollhouse with me, and she can play with my Barbie dolls, and we can play Princesses and castles!"

I smile at the thought of my own little girl running around the garden with Renesmee. I think she'll look like Jasper...But what if I do have a boy? Oh, I really want to know, but Carlisle says I have to wait 5 whole weeks before we can know. "But Ugg Boots would work for both." I consider. "I think Ugg Boots." With one swift click I add a pair to my basket, I smile happily at the thought of those tiny baby shoes!

"Typical." Renesmee says with a roll of her big brown eyes, "Aunt Alice, do you know any lullabies or nursery rhymes? Momma used to sing to me all the time when I was a tiny baby."

This gives me a new worry, of course I don't know any lullabies or nursery rhymes! I press my teeth on my lip, "Can you teach me some?" I ask the small girl. Renesmee's face pulls into a smile, she nods eagerly. "But before we start, I need a snack." I say, getting up and wandering into the kitchen. I take a Hershey bar out of the fridge, and hand one to Renesmee, and keep one for myself. I press my finger to my soft pink lips, and Renesmee giggles. Bella was all about the healthy eating which was completely unfair, I was going to let my child have anything they wanted. What was most annoying was that Bella lectured me on how I should eat healthily now I was pregnant, and she practically hit the roof when she saw me and Renesmee sharing a takeout pizza the other day. Luckily Bella was out hunting with Edward at the moment. "I love you Aunt Alice." Renesmee says, "Come on, I know loads of nursery rhymes!"

We go into the living room and sit down on the white fluffy carpet, "OK, Ness. Teach me a simple one. Preferably not Mary, Mary Quite Contrary."

"OK, how about Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?" Renesmee asks, "It goes like, _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. _Now you!"

I take a deep breath, "_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How I wonder What you Are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." _

"That was good." Renesmee says, "That's my favourite one. But I like the song from the Hunger Games, called Rue's Lullaby. Don't tell Mom I watched it!" She adds hastily. "It goes like this, _Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Badadadada... Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you._"

It amazes me how she sings it so fluently and gracefully. I love the lullaby and I can just imagine myself singing it to my baby. I repeat it quickly and Renesmee claps her hands and hugs me, "That was really good!"

"I agree, Nessie."

I jump and turn around, "Jazz! You scared me!"

Jasper laughs, "Sorry, Alice. But that really was good. What are you doing anyway?"

"Nessie's teaching me Lullabies and Nursery Rhymes." I tell him, "I know two!"

"Nice." Jasper says, "Oh...um...Alice, Rosalie is here to see you." That makes me jump, and a scared feeling twirls in my tummy, and I'm pretty sure it isn't the baby.

I gulp, "She hates me." Tears start swimming in my eyes at the truth of my own words. I have betrayed her, all Rosalie ever wanted was to have a baby, and I was the one who got pregnant, not her. The only woman who ever truly yearned for a baby would not have one. It seemed so unfair.

"She doesn't hate you." Jasper whispers and hugs me close to him. "She'll come round, and love the baby as much as she does Renesmee." The before said person seems to have left the room to eat the chocolate in her room.

"I'll go see her." I sigh and get up, "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen. She wants this to be private." Jasper says, he kisses my forehead, "Good Luck, Alice."

I walk into the kitchen and find Rosalie sitting on the counter island, nibbling her lip. When she hears me come in she jumps but her gaze immediately drops from my face to my stomach, I place my hands over it and whisper, "Hey, Rose."

"Alice." Rosalie sighs, "I am happy for you. It's just that I have always wanted a baby, and it sort of hurt me that it happened to you and not me. I feel as if I'm jinxed because first Bella got pregnant, and she didn't care about kids, and now you get pregnant, so there must be something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Rose." I murmur, "This could happen to you someday, it happened to me didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rosalie sighs. "Are you happy, Alice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you happy that your pregnant, that you're getting a baby?" Rosalie asks, slipping down from the counter.

"Of course I am. Of course I'm happy I'm getting a baby!" I say shrilly.

"Because a baby is for life, and your unbelievably lucky to have one." Rosalie's voice is a little cold and it makes me shiver. What was she talking about? Of course I knew my baby was for life! I would love and care for my baby for all of its life. My little girl or boy.

"I know, Rose." My voice is a little snappish as I wander back over to the fridge, I'm hungry again, pregnancy makes you really hungry. I slam open the fridge and take out a plate of grapes and cheese.

"You're eating?" Rosalie asks in confusion.

"Yeah, I have to eat and sleep." I say, "As a result I'm eating and sleeping all the time." I pop a grape in my mouth. "Like a normal human pregnancy."

"But this isn't a normal human pregnancy. This is a special pregnancy, Alice, this is a once in a lifetime miracle! Stop treating it like it's not!" Rosalie's voice is getting higher and shriller.

"Jesus, Rosalie. I came in here to have a calm chat with you, not for you to yell at me. I'm going to go and eat this in my room." I snap, getting up and slamming out the door.

"How'd it go?" Jasper asks anxiously, coming over to me.

"Awful, Rosalie started shouting at me, telling me I should stop treating this pregnancy like it's a human one. She says she's jinxed." I say tearfully. "I don't think she's ever going to accept it. She's going to hate me and our baby for life." Tears start falling down my face.

"I won't have this." Jasper growls, "You're in delicate condition and now she's started being mean and selfish to you. I'm going to go and talk to her."

"Please don't, it'll only make her worse." I beg.

"Don't worry, Alice." Jasper reassures me and walks into the kitchen. I bite my lip and go upstairs and knock on Renesmee's door.

Renesmee opens it with a smile on her face, "Hey, Aunt Alice! Do you wanna play dress-up or makeovers?"

"That's a totally unfair and hard decision." I say.

"What about both?"

"Both." I decide. I walk in her room and open her dressing table drawers which are full of my old make-up, I lay them out on the floor while Renesmee picks up her pretty clothes. I can't wait until I can play makeovers and dress-up with my daughter. But...if it's a boy...Jasper could teach him how to ride a bike and play baseball. Ooohh...We'd have to get the baby it's own baseball outfit. Hot pink for a girl and navy blue for a boy. I decide on putting pink gloss on Renesmee's lips, and light lilac eye shadow, she's so perfectly still while I put her make-up on. I wonder if the baby would fidget? Or stay still? Everything was so exciting!

"Ness, will you play with the baby?" I ask.

"If it's a girl. Boys just want to play cars, and they spill things everywhere. What do you want, Aunt Alice, a boy or a girl?"

I consider, biting my lip, "I don't know. I'll be happy with either, I just want a baby to play with."

"You are going to be a great Mom, Aunt Alice." Nessie says.

I smile warmly at Ness and give her a quick hug, "Thanks, Renesmee, it means the world to me that you think that."

**So...what do you think about Rosalie's reaction? God, this took me 2 whole hours to write. Sorry if it dragged, I just wanted it to be a bit longer. Please review on whether you want it to be a boy or a girl and I would love to hear baby name ideas from you! You come up with really great ideas! Also, 4EverIrish, what is your answer! I don't want to pressure you or anything! I am not updating until I get 25 reviews, OK? PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	4. The Name Game and Baby Bumps

**Hey guys! It is me, back, and ready for another chapter of this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they mean the world to me. Anyways, I have decided on a name, but, keep giving me suggestions because I could change my mind. I recently discovered the name Brandy for a girl, and I really like it, but I don't know if I'll use it or not, that is if she has a girl, that is up to you. Tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_A three year old child is a being who gets almost as much fun out of a fifty-six dollar set of swings as it does out of finding a small green worm._

_-Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Name Game and Baby Bumps **

* * *

"Jazz?"

"Yes?" He answers, turning around on to his tummy to face me.

"I want to play a game." I say cheekily, giving him a large smile, and lifting up my sunglasses so he could see my bright eyes.

"What kind of game?" He asks with a roll of his eyes.

"A name game." I sing, "We need to find a name for our beautiful baby."

"OK." Jasper shrugs, "For a boy I like Sebastian."

I snort, "Jasper, I'm not calling my baby after a red crab in The Little Mermaid."

"Pascal?" He suggests.

"That is a chameleon in the Disney film Tangled." I say irritably.

"It's a lizard." Jasper corrects me.

"Whatever." I say absent mindedly, "For a girl I like Cosette."

"How can you shorten that?" Jasper exclaims, "Cosette?"

"OK, how about Stella?" I try.

"That sounds like a name of a spoilt child stage star." Jasper laughs, "I like Chelsea."

"That's a football team." I say, "I don't like it. I like Marilyn."

"What is our kid, 80 years old?" Jasper says, "Ruth?"

"NO WAY." I shout, "Back to the boys...I like Jayden."

"It sounds like a girl's name." Jasper tells me, "I like Dustin."

"It sounds like DUSTBIN!" I squeal, "I like Jon."

"No." Jasper says, "What about Kolo?"

"What the hell?" I laugh, rolling around on the grass, "Back to the girls, I like Carmel."

"It sounds to much like Caramel." Jasper says, "Lily."

"No, Daisy."

"Jasmine."

"Janine."

"Kylie."

"Carla."

"Miriam."

"Sarah."

"Victoria."

"Elizabeth."

"Grace."

"Delilah."

"NO!" I yell, "I'm going on a baby name app." I whip out my phone and press on the baby icon, and a word generator comes up. I tap the red button and a name comes up:

"KAYDEN."

"Oooh!" I squeal, "I really like that for a boy."

"I do too. That can be on a boy's list." Jasper says, writing it down under boy's on our piece of notepaper.

I press the button again, "ERIN."

I wrinkle my nose and shake my head. I press it again, "MARIA." It calls out.

"Oh, that's beautiful." I say, "Add that to the maybes."

I turn on to my back and look hard at my stomach, I lift up my lace tank top and gasp, "Jazz...Am I fatter?"

"You aren't fat, Alice, you know you aren't." Jasper reassures me.

"No, no, no. I mean...am I getting a baby bump?"

"Let me see!" Jasper says, and the excitement in his voice is equal to one of an over excited child on Christmas morning, he crawls over to me and looks hard at my pale stomach, where I can just see a little rounded bump sticking out between my tiny hips, it was perfectly solid, but as I place my hand in a starfish over my tummy, I feel a warmness spread through my fingertips.

Jasper leans down and kisses my stomach, "It's happening." He whispers, "This is real, Alice."

"As real as you and me." I whisper and kiss his head. "You know what this means right?"

"Yes, we're one step closer to our daughter slash son coming into the world?" Jasper asks. I sigh. Really? What have I been burbling excitedly about for weeks and weeks? Maternity clothes shopping! I want some cute clothes to wear, pregnancy is fabulous, so why shouldn't I look gorgeous too. "Maternity shopping!" I sing, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty please with whipped cream, double cream, cherries, strawberries, peaches, chocolate sprinkles, marshmallows, sugar and love, love, love on top?"

"Go get in the car." Jasper says with a roll of his eyes. I jump up gracefully, well, not so gracefully, as I fall backwards and Jasper catches me as I squeal, "Be careful, Alice," Jasper says sternly, "You could hurt yourself and the baby."

"I don't want to hurt the baby!" I say in a horrified voice, "Jasper, when did Carlisle say we could find out if our baby is a boy or a girl?"

"In a few weeks." Jasper tells me, "The baby has to form first."

We drive to the store and I jump out the car eagerly and bound into the maternity section, and I find my heaven. Why have I never been maternity shopping before? This place is amazing! I gaze around the shop, where there are pregnant mannequins everywhere, there is one dress that looks so gorgeous, it's deep red lace, and I snatch it up quickly along with the matching one for a baby, and the two matching hair bands, and then scurry along some more places.

"First baby?" Says a voice behind me that makes me jump, I spin around in a pivot, and come face to face with a heavily pregnant women in a stunning white dress which I immediately want. She has a kind face and thick blonde hair, along with glassy blue eyes, and I note how her hand is placed on her stomach.

"Yes." I laugh, "You?"

"First babies." She corrects me, giggling, "I'm having triplets." She reaches forward and shakes my hand, "I'm Leila."

"I'm Alice." I say, "I'm only having the one, and I'm not so far gone, just three months."

"I'm eight months in a week." She informs me, "I have to keep buying maternity clothes because I get bigger every day."

"How is late pregnancy, is it hard?" I ask.

"Easier than the start, I had horrible morning sickness." She tells me with a roll of her pretty eyes, "But I waddle a little now, and I am constantly hungry."

"I'm always hungry." I laugh, "But my pregnancy has been really easy going so far."

"Lucky you." She says. "Where is the husband."

"At the store, I've been craving chocolate cherry cups recently, so he has to go get them for me." I giggle, "Where's yours?"

"Away on a business trip." She tells me. "He didn't want to go, he fusses over me terribly, but I told him to go as he needs a little break."

I smile at her, "So are you alright on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiles at the display, "Do you want to help me choose some maternity clothes?"

"Sure!" I say, "I think you'll look really good in blue. Also, where did you get that dress..."

"Alice...you've eaten two whole boxes of them." Jasper tells me as I reach for the next box of Chocó cherry cups, they were so good!

"The baby wants some, anyway back to the name game." I tell him, "I have definitely decided on Kayden for a boy, but for a girl I am still deciding!"

"What about Brandy?" Jasper suggests, "I really like that."

"I like that too, a lot, but I'm still not sure." I say, "I want it to be perfect, and Brandy is top of the maybe list." I look to the hallway, "Will you help me put the maternity clothes away?"

"Sure, I don't want you lifting anything." Jasper says in a sexy manly fashion.

"They're paper bags, Jazz." I say in a confused voice.

Jasper looks as if he could, he would blush, "I read in a pregnancy book that pregnant women shouldn't lift anything."

"Aww, you are so sweet." I giggle, "OK, have it your way."

I skip upstairs and slip on my pajamas that read, Baby under construction, and take my pregnancy book that is on my bedside table and begin to read. It shows pictures of how big the baby gets every month and I find that mine is still very, very small, and we won't be able to find out the gender for two months! Can I wait two months? I look down to my round stomach and stroke it lovingly, "You've made me and your daddy so happy. We love you so, so, so much."

From the warmth that floods my stomach, I can see that the baby is telling me it feels the same. "I love you..." I whisper.

**OK, Guys! I know that was a little short but I ran out of ideas, so yeah...Anyways, stay tuned for another chapter of Renesmee's Saga, it will be up maybe later tonight, so yeah, hope you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy that...love you all! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	5. It's a Boy, It's a Girl, It's a

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Yes, I am very excited about Christmas, and this is a Christmas present for you! A new chapter for A Soft Lullaby, because I have been neglecting this story recently and I feel really bad about it. So guys, after Christmas day, would it be OK for you to tell me what you got for Christmas in a review because would really like to know. I will put some chapter up on boxing day for you and tell you what I have got, but do you know what would make my Christmas? Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**It's a Boy, It's a Girl, It's a... **

* * *

_I think it's a boy. No, no...a girl! No, a boy, definitely a boy. No, a girl! It's a girl! Oh, I want both! Can't I have both!?_

_-Unknown _

* * *

"It's a boy."

"How do you know? Did you get the scan without me, because Carlisle says we're getting it tomorrow evening!" Jasper exclaims, leaping to his feet to look at me with unforgiving eyes. I start laughing so hard my stomach hurts, I fall off the sofa and Jasper continues to stare at me sorrowfully.

"Oh, Jazz, of course I didn't! But I have a gut feeling it's a boy." I sing, jumping to my feet and walking into the kitchen where Jasper follows me like a little puppy. was getting bigger now, my stomach now noticeable, Jasper liked to kneel down and feel my swollen stomach and talk to it, and listen to it, and then declare he heard a heartbeat, I knew he was only kidding but it was nice to hear it.

"Alice, last month you told me it was a girl." Jasper says doubtfully.

"Oh, I don't know!" I sigh, "Can we try the ring trick?"

"Can we what?" Jasper asks, his brow furrowing in complete confusion. OK, last week I went online to try to find out whether it was boy or a girl, and I wrote a load down to try with Jasper because I was so desperate to know! I needed to know how to decorate the nursery, I needed to narrow names down, I had to start planning ahead for when it was born so I could know what blankets to buy, and whether I should get a blue bear or a pink bear, and whether I should get a pink twinkle twinkle little star bicycle or a blue football coach scooter! I was facing a major dilemma here!

"The ring trick is the first thing on my list." I say, "Have we got any ribbon?"

"Um, yeah, there was some tied on the gift basket that Peter and Charlotte sent us." Jasper shrugs and my attention snaps away from baby genders for a moment.

"Peter and Charlotte sent us a gift basket? Aw, that was so sweet! They have to come and visit us before the baby is born!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, Alice, I wanted to talk to you about that," Jasper says, "It's OK if you say no, but I was really close to them both, you know, back then and I was wondering if Peter could be godfather and Charlotte could be godmother?"

OH MY GOD! I never thought of godparents before and now Jasper mentions it I realize that Peter and Charlotte are perfect for the job of godparents! "Of course they can!" I squeal, "When we get our baby christened I know exactly what to dress Charlotte in, oh Jasper, yes, yes, YES!"

"So what's this about the ring trick?" Jasper changes the subject, he passes me a spotty pink ribbon from a weaved basket that is brimming with cute little baby toys and a bottle of wolverine blood that smells really good, I have never tasted it before, probably because I've never seen a wolverine before. What is a wolverine anyway?

I slip off my wedding ring and tie the sparkly ribbon around it, then I pass it to Jasper, "Hold it above my stomach, if it goes backwards and forwards it means I'm having a boy, if it spins around I'm having a girl." I instruct him and he nods eagerly, I lie flat on my back on the couch and pull up my top where my stomach is clearly sticking out, I hold my breath and then slowly it swings backwards and forwards, "It's a boy!" I whisper and my eyes fill with tears. Oh, I can teach him how to play baseball! I can decorate the nursery baby blue! Or maybe navy...BLUE BEARS! "Do it again, Jazzy." I say.

He does and then to both of our confusion it spins round in circles, "I thought we were having a boy?" Jasper asks confusedly.

"Maybe it's a girl?" I shrug, "Try again." It slows back and forth again. Damn those old wives tales, bunch of lies all of them, I bet if I wasn't even pregnant it would do the same interactions! And I so wanted to know! Well, next on my list is analyze your cravings website!

We settle down on the sofa together with my laptop and bring up the laptop, my cravings have been kind of haywire lately like one minute it's chocolate then it's pizza then it's rice then it's pasta..."Which one should I type?" I ask Jazz in distress.

"All of them." Jazz says awkwardly, "I would think you would."

I type them all in and then press the enter button, we both sit stone still, gazing at the computer screen like it's a lifeline and then it flashes on the screen in blue bold lettering, BOY BOY BOY. "Lets do it again, just to be sure." Jasper says. I type them all in again, my fingers shaking because I'm so excited and so anxious at the same time I feel like I'm going to burst! But I feel a huge sense of anticlimax as GIRL GIRL GIRL flashes across the screen in hot pink lettering. Ugh, this thing doesn't work either, what a let down.

"What's next?" Jasper asks, "Because now we're started I'm dying to know what we're having? I need to know if it's my little boy or little girl in there."

"Umm...high or low bump." I stammer, "How am I carrying?" I look down on my stomach and wriggle around a little bit, it just seems as if it's poking outwards, not high or low at all, just forward.

"I'd say high." Jasper says.

"So we're having a girl, th-" I start but Jasper interrupts.

"But it looks kind of low too!" Jasper whines, "I don't know it just sticks out!"

"Stupid method." I say quickly, "Lets try the ice cream savory stuff."

"What have you been craving?" He asks me with a playful grin. He knew all too well what I was craving, the sweetheart was the one who went downstairs in the middle of the night to prepare whatever crazy meal I was craving. He was such a sweetie.

"Sweet stuff." I say. "but pasta and rice are savory."

Jasper sighs, "Next."

"Even and odd." I say, "Is my age odd or even?"

"Well, you're 197. But you don't look a day over 18." Jasper says sweetly, stroking my hair out of my golden eyes. "That's odd."

"So, that's a boy." I sigh, "Next one, THE KEY."

"THE KEY!" Jasper shouts and I giggle, taking the house key out of the pocket of my gorgeous new maternity jeans. I place it on the table, "If I pick it up by the round bit it's a boy, if I pick up the sharp part it's a girl." I close my eyes and reach out, then feel cold metal, I open my eyes and find my fingers on the round bit, "So that's a boy."

"What's the next one then?" Jasper asks me interestedly.

"Morning sickness." I grimace, I had been having terrible morning sickness, I would wake up from my peaceful dreamy slumber feeling sick as a dog, I would leap out of bed, Jazz running after me, and he would hold my tangled mess of black hair while I threw up violently, "Bad means girl. Good means boy."

"Well, we both know the answer to that, girl." Jasper says, "My poor Alice." He pulls me into a cuddle and I nestle into his shoulder in comfort, his hair smells of sweet toast and honey, mixed with butter, it's a homely smell. I wonder if the baby will smell like Jasper, or will it smell like me, strawberries and whipped cream? Would it have it's own unique smell? I was so excited, I couldn't believe I had to wait another 4 months until it was born! I wanted a baby to hold and cuddle and spoil, I wanted to reassure it while it cried, I wanted to dress it up and have a mini baby fashion show and film it and then send it to all our vampire friends, I wanted to look at my kid the way Bella and Edward looked at Renesmee. I wanted to be the one who pushed their child on the swing who played imaginary games, who organized their kid's birthday party, the one who called out, "Will you tidy your room now please!" I wanted to be a mother, a good mother, a mother everyone wanted to have, I wanted my child to look up to me the way Nessie looked at Bella and Edward. I wanted to see Jasper play with our kid and I wanted to have my photo album loaded with pictures of my kid growing up. I wasn't going to miss one moment of it.

"Are you two ready?" Carlisle asks us, he seems just as excited as the both of us. I was quivering with excitement. This was it! In a few short moments I would find out whether I was having a little princess or a little football player! I would see myself in a few years playing with either a little girl or a little boy! I could start decorating! I could start buying more clothes! I could start sending out personalized cards reading IT'S A BOY! or IT'S A GIRL! I could begin making a scrapbook that was either hot pink of baby blue.

He rubs the cold jelly on my tummy and I hold my breath, gripping Jasper's hand like a lifeline, his eyes are glued to the screen like it's the most interesting thing in the world, the weirdly shaped device is placed on my stomach and I don't blink as I stare at the sonogram on the screen. The head is there, 10 fingers and toes, the tiny ears, everything is in order, but we need to know what we're going to have! I feel like I've been waiting my whole entire life for this.

Carlisle turns his head, his own golden eyes shining as he congratulates us. The words he says next are the words that will stand out to me for eternity, a memory that I will keep and enjoy forever and eternity.

"It's a girl."

* * *

**I know! I KNOW! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I just had to, I had terrible writers block and I just thought I'd do it, and let you all in on it! A girl! A girl! A girl! I can't tell you how excited I am for this! Let me know about A Soft Rock Song, I know there are a lot of Rosalie and Emmett fans out there, like Maggie, I read your Ella Cullen story and I love it! I hope you still like my stories here on Fan Fiction. Also, again 4EverIrish, thank you so much for the video it was absolutely amazing! Keep it up with A Halfling's World! Sibuna826Twihard, I know I sound like a complete fan girl when I say this but I actually screamed when you reviewed my story, I read your Sunrise story, and Ever Since We Met, and by the way on all grown up-YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! :) :) :)**


	6. Love You Sis and Laila

**Hey, guys! I hope you all had a really good Christmas, I certainly did. if you are wondering I got a Kindle Fire HD, The Sims 3 Seasons, and lots of chocolate! Yummy! Anyway, it's boxing day and I am exhausted, so if my writing is lazy, I'm sorry, but I thought I'd give you another chapter of this. Now, I have SEVERE writers block for Renesmee's Saga at this moment in time so expect a lot of A Soft Lullaby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Six**

**Love You Sis and Laila**

"I'm having a girl."

I see Rosalie freeze in place, and immediately my stomach churns, terrified of her reaction, she was like a time bomb at the moment, but I thought she should know that there was going to be another little girl wandering around our house. God, I was excited, a little girl! I could dress her up in miniature versions of my outfit, I could give her dating advice, do her hair, her make-up...Everything was so perfect, if Rosalie could forgive me. If it was even possible Jasper was even more excited than me. He threw himself into preparing things for our little girl, already clearing out the guest room to make it into a nursery, and he catered to my every need, he would come home with different colour schemes for me to pour over and see which one I liked best. Having a baby had brought us so much closer, it was like a platinum bind that kept us joined at the hip, it made me feel special, I liked how Jasper still made me feel sexy even though I was getting bigger and bigger by the day, he said he found my stomach beautiful, as it just showed that I would be bringing him the best thing ever, a baby, his baby, our baby.

I sit down beside Rose and I see that she keeps her eyes locked on the floor, I have no idea what she is about to do, and I edge a little bit away from her, scared she'll go off like a bombshell and start screaming at me. But I watch as she lifts her head, her golden eyes filled with emotion and want, she e turns to face me with tears in her golden eyes, "Did you come to rub it in my face?"

"No, of course not!" I exclaim, surely she should know I am not that kind of person! Or did she think my pregnancy hormones were going haywire? What had Emmett been saying to her? God, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm some raging, hormonal, monster! "Rose, what-"

"Because I know that's what I deserve." She mumbles, "I want to kick myself, Alice, I've been the worst sister in the world to you at the point where you need me most, you're pregnant, I'm not, I need to get ready and accept that because it's happening, and I have seen how happy you are. I can't believe I've missed out so much of it. Pregnancy is a time where best friends spend a lot of time together, and we were best friends until I turned on you. You deserve a kid, Alice, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

I blink at her, unable to believe what I just heard. Do my ears deceive me? Does pregnancy give you mental problems? Am I just so desperate for Rosalie to be my best friend again that I heard that in my mind? My answer is confirmed as Rosalie throws her arms around me, I feel myself smile and tears drip down my face and into Rosalie's shoulders, I'm so happy. "It's OK." I choke tearfully, "I'm just so glad you are back, Rose. I need you back. I'll keep the baby stuff to a minimum when I'm around you, I promise." I wanted her back, and I had her, and I wasn't going to push it so far that she'd be thrown in to all the baby stuff and be Miss Enthusiastic about it, because I knew that just wasn't Rosalie, she was hurting deep down inside, and she had thrown that all aside just to be my friend again. I knew though, myself, she couldn't always be apart from the baby, it would be in the house, crying and being taken care of, and being fed, and being loved, but for 5 glorious months it would be just fine to keep her by my side as my best friend in the world.

"Thanks." She says, sitting back and wiping away her tears, "I'd appreciate that, Alice. I really would." As she says those words I spot a baby book laying on the floor near the couch and in a panic, I give it a light kick and it flies under the sofa out of sight. Damn, I hope Jasper wasn't reading that, he'll have a heart attack.

Then I'm kind of, well...stumped. The baby has become such a big part of my life now and she seemed to be the only thing people talked about nowadays, she was the biggest thing since Renesmee, and now I didn't know what to talk about. Me and Jazz often sat on our bed for hours and hours, me snacking, while we talked baby names, baby furniture, everything baby. "So..." I say awkwardly.

"What do you want to do now?" Rosalie asks me, sounding equally as agonized, I watch as she lifts her hand to her face and nibbles at her pale pink nails, her pearly white sharp fangs nipping at them. I wrap my arms around myself, my fingers stroking my bump, but so subtlety Rosalie can't see. I want to talk nursery ideas, but I obviously can't, I want to discuss whether Maria is better than Lily. I want to giggle about maternity magazines. I want to joke about burning all the cheap tacky maternity clothes. I want to deny that I will waddle, but of course I can't.

"Alice!" I hear Jasper call out to me and I silently say a quiet prayer, saved by my husband. "Ali, someone is here to see you!"

"Coming!" I cry, I turn to Rose who is looking slightly relieved, "I'll see you later, sis."

"Bye." She waves. I run to the door where my husband is waiting, I stand on tiptoes and give him a light loveable peck on the cheek, and then I turn to the door-and almost faint in surprise. Laila is standing there, the girl I met when I was maternity shopping. She is wearing a lace dress threaded with pearls, her blonde hair tied in a braid on the side of her head, and she is clutching a triple buggy, where three adorable babies sleep, two in baby blue blankets, another in a sugar bunny pink. She smiles at me, "Hey, Alice."

"Laila!" I exclaim, dodging around the buggy to greet her, "Wow! It's wonderful to see you! Congratulations!"

"Let her breathe, Alice." Jasper says with a roll of his eyes.

"No, no, it's OK." Laila smiles, "Um...Alice, I know it's a little rude but can I come in? I really need to talk to you and Jasper."

"Sure." I say, I walk past Jasper and whisper in his ear, "_Get everyone out the house, there are four humans and a lot of vampires._" Jasper nods understandingly, and I smile back as I lead Laila into the living room, she sits down delicately on the cream couch and places the three kids in her arms.

"What are their names?" I coo, bending over them.

"The boys are Jay and Alex, and my little girl is called Lacey." She informs me, with a lovable smile as she bends over them.

"How did you decide?" I moan, "Me and Jazz are completely stuck. Nothing really seems, you know, like, good enough? I mean, this is my first and only baby, it has to be something special."

"It'll click in place, I promise, when you look into your baby's eyes, you'll know." Laila smiles, and Jazz walks into the room, he sits and wraps his arms around me. "Alice, Jasper, there is something I need to tell you."

"Shoot." Jasper smiles.

"I know what you are. You're vampires." I freeze. Oh dear God. We have to flee from the area! We have to move! We have to go into hiding! NO, NO, NO! We were so careful!

"Laila..."Jazz starts.

"No need to go on. I won't tell. Look, I know all supernatural's when I look at them, I'm a genie. I grant one wish to each person I like." Laila says and my jaw drops. OMG! A genie? I didn't even know genies existed.

"I thought it was 3 wishes." I say warily.

"That's just child stuff. I'm a real genie, and I granted you and Jasper a wish." She says, with a smile. Then it all clicks.

"Oh. My. God. You gave me the ability to get pregnant didn't you!" I screech. She nods in a satisfied manor. I run over to her and hug her as tight as can, "Laila, I can't thank you enough! I really, really can't!"

"Just give the baby the best life you can, that is the best thing you can do for me." She says.

"We will, we will." Jasper says, "Laila, thank you, for giving us this chance." He brings me close to him, as if I am the single most precious thing in his life, which he often tells me I am, I nestle into him, wanting his comfort.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Laila asks.

"A little girl." Jasper whispers, and I reach in my pocket to hand Laila a sonogram picture.

She smiles at it, "You've got one healthy baby there, you two."

"We're so lucky." I murmur. And I am struck with the truth of my own words. Then it hits me like a slap in the face, "Can you make my sister Rosalie pregnant?" I am hit with excitement, Rosalie could have her own kid, she could be happy, she could-

Laila shakes here head, "Alice, I'm sorry, I have never met Rosalie. I will have to, but I can only have one pregnancy at a time, that's yours, maybe later on?"

"Oh, OK." My excitement fades. But surely Rose can wait a while...can't she?

**OK, kind of short but I didn't want to make it any longer than it is now, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to tell me what you got for Christmas! I hope you had a nice one, remember baby names are welcome and what did you think about Laila? Hope you liked and don't forget to leave a review as I really appreciate them a lot. Bye guys...**


	7. Gummy Bear Pizza!

**Hey, guys, I am back again. I hope you enjoyed Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, I hope you had a nice day! Also, happy new year! I already have my new years resolution...put up a burst of chapters for you guys! What are yours? I'd love to know, but if they are too personal, it really does not matter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Gummy Bear Pizza!**

* * *

I couldn't get Laila's words out of my head! I should of by now, it had been a whole month, but it was like she was still there, dancing around, singing the words. I was wondering, pondering all the time, would Laila be able to get Rose pregnant after I gave birth, (something that still gave me nightmares!), or would Rosalie stay childless for the rest of eternity? Me and Jasper had kept it to ourselves, just in case we disappointed Rosalie, it wouldn't be at all fair. Even though me and Rose were friends again, she still kept a fair distance from me, spending most of her time in Bella and Edward's cottage, reading, or so she said.

I had been reading too, my bedroom was stacked with baby books! I had read hundreds, it was good I had super-power reading abilities, or I never would get through them all, still I didn't know I was following, my pregnancy was like a human one, but I didn't know what my child would be like, I didn't figure it would be like Nessie, because both me and Jasper are 100 percent vampire, but surely Laila would play a part in it? Would she have genie in her? And Laila could be part human...Ugh, this made my head hurt.

I wondered who would cook for the baby? Would it eat human food, if it did, would it be like Nessie, and have the favourite food of my main craving, which was currently rice, Emmett found great fun in this, running around screeching with laughter when he found me in the kitchen at 1 o'clock in the morning, cooking up some rice, he still found it hilarious that I could even stand to eat human food. "It smells like dog-" He sung, before I ran up to him with a sauce pan and hit him over the head, he had played dead, and I had left him there, gone into the living room to watch Kate and Leo with my yummy fluffy dish.

"Alice, I need you!" Bella sings, wandering in to the living room.

"What for?" I ask, sitting up eagerly, I needed to take my mind off of Rosalie and Laila and other pregnancies and yada yada yada...

"When that kid arrives." She declares, poking my tummy, "I want you to be prepared, I obviously couldn't prepare for Nessie, so I am taking an advantage in a pregnancy of my sister and soon to be niece."

I giggle, her cold fingers were tickly. "I am going to teach you how to cook, Alice. I have seen you cook up rice, it's usually underdone or overdone, and your kid can't live on rice, also you cannot order junk food every single night! It's unhealthy."

"OK." I say eagerly, "Teach me! I want to know how to cook. I neeeeeeed to knooooow noooooow-"

"Maybe we should give you singing lessons first." Bella jokes with a roll of her eyes, and I slap her knee. "OK...OK...Kitchen." She laughs. I jump to my feet and follow Bells into the kitchen where a heap of things are laid out. "As a treat." She starts, "I thought we'd make pizza, I know Nessie likes it so..." She slams down a rolling pin onto the counter island making me jump, "Maybe your little girl will too."

"OK." I say awkwardly, "So..." I walk over to the cupboard and squeal, taking out a bag filled with brightly colored sweeties! "Gummy bear pizza!"

"Uh...no." Bella says, lowering my hand and taking the gummy bears away, I gazed after them, and I could almost see them and hear them calling out to me, _Alice! Alice we want to be put on your pizza! Alice! Alice...Help us Alice!_

Oh I would be using those gummies one way or another. Bella placed down a green chopping board in front of me with a rolling pin placed neatly on it. "Chopping board." She says slowly.

"Just remember I'm _carrying_ the baby, I am not _the_ baby." I say coolly, "Of course I know what a chopping board is, Bella."

"Did you ever cook?" She asks.

I squirm uncomfortably, "I don't know, you know I don't remember anything from my human life."

Bella bites her lip, obviously uncomfortable, "Anyway...I already have the dough prepared." She takes a shiny rollout of the cupboard and I wrinkle my nose at it, cocking my head to one side.

"Is it meant to be that shiny?" I ask.

"I think that junk food is going to your head, Alice." Bella says, rolling her eyes, "It's covered in cellophane so it doesn't get dirty, so you don't get _food poisoning_."

"Oh." I say, feeling dumb, "Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Just get rolling." Bella says, taking the dough out of the cellophane and putting it on the lime green board, she passes me a rolling pin and then turns her back. I spy a pretty purple patterned rolling pin hanging up and I squeal. "What?" Bella asks turning around to face me, "Oh my god, Alice are you giving birth?"

"No! What's that? Can I use that instead?" I ask, jumping up and down and pointing like a crazy person, at least I don't think I'm crazy, but I have been told enough times...

"Alice, that's used for rolling icing, for patterns on cakes, just use a normal one." Bella says and turns her back again. Hehehe. I reach forward quick as a whip and get it and place the rolling pin in it's place, I roll it out and smile at the floral pattern spreading across my dough.

"Now what?" I ask, handily placing myself in front of my pizza.

"You put on the cheese." Bella says, handing me some delicious smelling cheddar cheese and a weird silver thing with random holes and a handle, "Grate it."

"You what?" I giggle.

"God, Alice." Bella says, "Grate the cheese! Like this!" She takes the grater and rubs the cheese up against it.

"Oh." I say in realization, I take it from her and start doing it myself, I enjoy it actually, doing a little dance as I do, wiggling my bum so that Bella laughs and rolls her eyes at me, I end up wearing away the massive block and then lift the grater, revealing a mountain of cheese, "Perfect!" I squeal, dumping it all on the pizza. "Now for the toppings!"

Bella gives me red pepper, tomatoes, olives and anchovies, as well as pineapple but the anchovies look disgusting so I put them in the bin when Bella isn't looking, then I take the gummy bears from my pocket and sneakily hide them under the cheese, and then go in the fridge, searching for more toppings, I find a Hershey bar, some cherries, a liquorices stick, some apple and...baked beans! I open up the can with my fingernail and pour them on, I'm pretty sure you don't have to heat them up...I hope. I chop up the Hershey bar and use that as well, as well as the rest of it. Then I open up the oven that Bella has been heating and shove it in...and then start to scream.

I leap away from the oven screeching and jumping up and down blowing at my hand which is currently in flames, "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA HELP ME! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

"Oh my god, Alice!" Bella screams, she glass a bucket and fills it up with cold water.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA I'M ON-" I am silenced as she throws a whole. Entire. Bucket. Of. Freezing. Cold. Water. Over. My. Whole. Entire. Body. I stand there soaked, my lace top clinging to my bump and I glare at Bella.

"At least the fire is out!" Bella says muffled, then she can't hold it in anymore and collapses to the floor, laughing like a hyena, unable to stop, she laughs so much tears spurt from her eyes and she even begins to snort like a pig, a thing I find so funny I start giggling too, then I start snorting myself, I laugh so hardly can't breathe and collapse onto the sofa, laughing hysterically like a mad woman.

"It's not funny!" I say wiping a tear from my eye, "I could have burned to death!"

"Unlikely." Bella says, "Go get dried off while your pizza cooks, then we'll serve it up to everyone-excluding Renesmee, I can't cope with her having food poisoning right now."

"Hardy har." I say sarcastically and walk up to mine and Jasper's bedroom to find another piece of clothing, as I go to our antique dresser to get a de-rust for my wedding ring I find a piece of paper, with Jasper's handwriting scrawled upon it neatly.

_To our darling daughter...No._

_Our beautiful little girl...No._

_Our gift from god...No._

_Our sleeping beauty...No, no._

He had drawn a locket. Aw, Jasper was having a locket made for our daughter? I felt tears spring to my eyes, I was so glad and so happy he was throwing himself into baby stuff, I was so glad he was happy. He was happier than I had seen him in centuries, in fact, he was the happiest I had ever, ever, ever seen him.

I get changed into a cuter maternity outfit, to make Jasper laugh, it was a short mini dress with a union jack on it, with a matching hat. I place it on my head and then stride downstairs to the smell of melting sugar and cheese...

I walk into the kitchen where Bella is getting my pizza out of the oven, her mouth drops open when she sees me, "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Clothes." I giggle, "Can we serve my pizza up now?"

"Sure." Bella says with a nervous edge to her voice. Oh honestly, what has she got to be afraid of, my pizza is going to be delicious!

I slice it up and place it on our best willow patterned plates that Esme found in China quite a few years ago, I always admired them, but never got a chance to use them, cause I never cooked...Ah, pregnancy opened up so many opportunities

We walked into the dining room that was barley used. Bella looked nervous as she placed the plate on the dining table and then called out weakly, "Guys...Alice has cooked for you!"

Everyone came in to the room looking faintly scared and disoriented, but my beautiful Jazzy gave me a weak smile, "Why?.."

"Bella has been giving me cooking lessons!" I say excitedly, "So I can cook for our baby when she gets here! I've made pizza!"

Everyone sits down at the table, and Bella serves them all pizza, I sit down beside Jasper and watch in excitement as everyone picks up a slice.

Emmett is the first one to bite into it, he chews for a moment and then screams so loud it makes the room shake, "IT TASTES LIKE DOG-" He doesn't finish as he runs out of the room and I hear him throw up on the white carpet.

"Alice, it's really-" Carlisle starts, before launching up to get to the bathroom, I watch as Esme neatly scurries out the room, Edward follows, but does not make it to the toilet, he throws his head out the window and sicks up noisily.

Jasper is the last one, going even whiter than usual, "Alice, it's really, really lovely." But then he belches, and runs to the toilet.

"Alice, what did you put on the pizza?" Bella asks in dismay.

"Just everything you gave me!" I exclaim, "As well as gummy bears, and chocolate and cherries and some other stuff..."

"OH FORGET IT!" Bella screams, clapping her hand to her mouth, "I'll cook for your daughter when she comes!" Before running to the toilet to herself.

The sure thing was that I wouldn't be cooking again for a long, _long_ time.

* * *

**There we go! I laughed so hard in this chapter, and I hope you will now you read it! New chapters up soon. I hope you enjoy, and remember, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D :D :D**


	8. Little Princess Kicks

**Hey guys, I figured I'd update once again for you! I just couldn't wait any longer! I am ready for Alice to give birth to this little girl we all want to meet already! I figure that she will in about 3 chapters! Now, this story is not meant to be at all serious, just so you know, it is meant to be funny and cheesy and comical, but we will have some hurt/comfort stuff pretty soon. Now in this chapter Alice is 6 months preggo. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Little Princess Kicks **

* * *

"Alice can't cook! Alice can't cook! Alice can't cook! Alice can't-"

"Emmett, I swear to-"

"Don't swear, Ali Baba! There are babies around! Alice can't cook! Alice can't-"

"EMMETT!" I scream, jumping onto him and shaking him, "I think it would be wise not to mess with a pregnant woman, especially this pregnant woman!"

"Oooh! Ali Baba is having a bad day!" Emmett sings, dancing around the room.

"I'll make sure you have worse one if you don't shut up!" I groan. It was just me and Emmett at the moment, all the others had gone on a 3 day hunting trip, I couldn't go, as I could barley hunt anymore, so they said they'd bring some back, and Emmett had volunteered to stay with me, it had seemed a strange decision at the time, but now I understood, Emmett wanted to torment me.

I rest my head on the sofa pillow and murmur, "Emmett, I'm hungry."

"Well there is nothing in the fridge so Ali Baba you are going to have to starve to death!" Emmett sings but then stops, "Wait, you won't starve to death will you?"

"Oh, god, Emmett! You are an idiot!" I say in a panic, standing up, "I have to eat so that the baby stays healthy! We're going to have to go shopping."

Emmett's eyes glint in a way that makes me nervous. Oh God, I am seriously going to regret this, the baby obviously agrees, as I feel my stomach swirling. I wrap my arms around my bump, "You could just drive me." I babble quickly.

"No, no. Shopping sounds like a lot of fun! Let's go to Wal-Mart like, right now! Get in the car, Ali Baba and we will shop till we drop!" He looks at me, from my face to my bump to my feet, "Not literally, Ali Baba, I swear I will faint if you go into labor while we are there."

"Vampires can't faint!" I sigh, then pause, "Can they?"

"Never mind that! Let's go to Wal-Mart!" Emmett roars and runs out the front door, I follow him anxiously, dreading what he will do while we are there. I jump up gracefully into the leather seat of his oversized jeep.

"Emmett..."I ask, and he turns o face me with a smile that is as wide as a child's on Christmas morning, "You will...behave won't you?"

"I always behave." He declares, and I swear his nose gets just a little bit longer, "Let's have a sing-song on the way there!"

"No!" I protest.

"YES!" He screams, "WE'RE ALL GOING ON A SUMMER HOLI-"

"**NO**!" I moan.

"NEAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! WHERE EVER YOU AREEEEEEEEEEEE! I BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEE THAT MYYYYYYYYYYYYY HEART WILL GO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!"

"**SHUT UP EMMETT**!" I screech.

"LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! I NEVER HIT SO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE! ALLLLLLLLL I WANTED WAS TO BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK THE WAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLS-"

"**SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE**!"

"I DREEEAAAAAAAAAAAAMED A DREEEEEEEEEEEAMMMMMMMMMMMM IN TIME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! SO DIFFERENT FROM THIS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I'M LIVING!"

"**No, no, please! Not Les Mis!" **I groan, burying my face in my hands.

Emmett took his deepest breath and then belted out into song once more, "YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEEEEEEEEENNNNNNAGE DREAM! THE WAY YOU TURN ME OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

I smack him upside the head and his head bangs on the steering wheel, "Ouch! Careful, Ali Baba! I'm driving!" But luckily, my hit must have gone to his head, literally, as he stopped singing, but began to hum loudly instead, and it made the whole car vibrate, so that I bounced up and down and giggled in the seat because it felt ticklish.

We arrived at Wal-Mart, my stomach rumbling loudly. "Let's go!" I exclaim, "I'm starving!" Emmett though, was the first one to get out of the car, he ran around to my door, quivering with excitement, he slammed open my door and took hold of my leg.

"Emmett?" I say cautiously. Then with one quick swift moment he swings me onto his shoulder and starts walking, "EMMETT!" I scream, "EMMETT PUT ME _DOWN_!" He walks over to the shopping trolleys and he dumps me in it. "Um, Ow!" I squeal.

"So how do you get these things moving?" Emmett asks, peering at the trolleys.

"You need a pound coin, genius." I say sarcastically.

"Oh!" He says, reaching in his pocket and brings out a fluffy gold pound coin. "Where do I put it, huh?"

"There!" I say with a roll of my eyes, pointing to the small grubby slot. Emmet slips it in, and then the mischievous grin appears, "Emmett?" I say. He grins at me, "Emmett!"

"HERE WE GO!" He yells, he jumps with a clatter on to the trolley and it goes spiraling forwards through the automatic doors, "WAHOO!" He roars, all the Wal-Mart customers turn and stare at us and I begin to scream, we zoom through an aisle and Emmett throws his arms out and grabs many bags of bubblegum and throws them in next to me.

"Emmett!" I scream, though I am holding back giggles, "Emmett! We're going to get chucked out!"

"They'll never catch us!" He says, "YOU HEAR THAT GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME AND ALI BABA HERE BECAUSE WE'RE SMARTER THAN YOU!" I turn around slowly to see two security guards chasing us, red in the face and seemingly furious. That is when I begin to laugh, I howl with laughter and snap open a packet of bubblegum and pop it in my mouth-hey, I'm hungry!

We speed out of the aisle, "EMMETT WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" I screech, throwing my hands in front of my face in some weak and pathetic form of self defense.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Emmet screams, steering the silver metal so we steer into the next aisle where Emmett begins to pick up armfuls of Barbie dolls. "Alice, throw it at them, it'll get them off our tails!"

I open up the packages and start throwing many bleach blonde Barbie dolls at the security guards, followed by their hot pink plastic shoes, cherry blossom pink chiffon dresses and tea rose pink hair bands. They fall to the floor, cursing every swear word they can. "Hey!" I yell, throwing my bump high up in the air so they can see, "Kids around guys!"

They waved their fists at me but I wiggle my bum at them. "SEE YA LATER LOSERS!" One of them flamed red.

"GET THE PREGNANT CHIC!" One of them yells.

"THEY'RE RUTHLESS!" The other one screams, "WHEN MY WIFE WAS PREGNANT I ASKED HER WHAT WAS UP SHE THRE HER SIX INCH STILETTO AT ME, I HAD A LUMP ON MY HEAD FOR WEEKS!"

"TOO BAD!" Emmett yells, "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN JAZZY WHEN HE ASKED ALICE WHILE SHE WAS OUT ON THE BALCONY AT 3 AM! SHE HUNG HIM UPSIDE DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Thanks for telling everyone my business Emmett!" I exclaim.

"No problem, Ali Baba!" Emmett calls, "Uh-Oh! OLD LADY DEAD AHEAD!"

"Turn!" I yell, seeing the withered old woman with a walking stick hobbling away, ah I am so glad I will never turn out like that! I will never have to wear old lady dresses with elasticated waists, or have a beige couch, and a beige chair, and a beige house. I would never use old fashioned words. It was one of the many _ups_ of being a vampire.

As we turned the corner I screamed, "EMMETT THE DOOR!"

We hurtled towards it and as the trolley wheels hit the rubber-but it didn't open! We smashed through the automatic doors with a sound of shattering glass and loud security alarm beeping.

One thing was sure.

We wouldn't be heading back to Wal-Mart for a long, _long_ time.

Jasper had me in his arms, and was chuckling so my head bounced up and down on his chest, "I still can't believe you got banned from Wal-Mart!"

"It was pretty crazy." I giggle, "But fun."

"I love you, Alice." He whispers, into my hair, then I feel and hear a soft snuffling.

"Jazz, are you crying?" I whisper, burying my head into his chest, and then looking up, reaching out and balancing his Greek god carved face in my hands, it never ceased to amaze me how beautiful he was, and he was _mine_.

"Alice, I'm sorry...it's just overwhelming, you know? I love you so much I feel like I could burst, I loved you so much before, so much I just wanted to hold you in my arms all day and all night, and kiss you all day, I wanted to get a megaphone and proclaim my love for you again and again, just so I can show you and everyone else in the world how much I love you! But now, you're pregnant...I love you more. I love your round stomach that shows you are carrying my child, a child that you have given me. I love your cute cravings because I want to do everything for you, everything that can help you and the baby. I want this baby to be the most healthy, most beautiful creature ever. And I know she will, because she is your daughter. Our daughter."

I have tears in my own eyes now, "I don't know what to say." I choke.

"Just listen." He tells me. He reaches into his bedside table and takes out a small dark navy blue velvet box, he opens it up and I see a bright silver ring that sparkles in the light, it is encrusted with a ribbon of sparkly, bright, expensive, white and sliver diamonds. "It's an eternity ring." He whispers, slipping it on my finger. "So that if my words weren't enough, this would show you how much I adore you. I worship the ground you walk on, Alice, and this is my way of showing you."

I press my warm lips against his and kiss him very, very passionately, "That's how much I love you." Then...I feel the weirdest sensation in my stomach, it's like someone is lightly tapping on my stomach, in a loving fashion. I gasp, and tears spill down my cheeks. I take Jasper's hand and place it on my large stomach, where I feel our daughter kicking me softly and sweetly.

Me and Jasper look each other in the eye, "That's our daughter."

"It is." He whispers, "She's getting so much closer to coming to us."

"I can't wait to have her in my arms." I whisper, and feel the sensation of overwhelming love, I just wanted her in my arms, safe and sweet and mine.

"As long as I get second hold." Jasper murmurs.

"Of course." I say. "We have our next scan tomorrow, and I can't wait to see Peter and Charlotte to announce the big news!"

"They're going to be so surprised." Jasper says gleefully.

"I just can't wait."

**Here we go, I hope this made you laugh and awww! Alice and Jasper are getting closer and closer and CLOSER to having their baby and I just can't wait! I hope you feel the same! Just so you know, this is going to be ONE book, and will probably reach over 200 chapters, I hope you will support me through it all, and I will forever be grateful for you reviewing this story. You are the best. Actually, I would like to say some big thank you and dedications-to 4EverIrish, Maggie/Maggietwilight and Sesshomaru'sCrazygal. Enjoy your day!**


End file.
